Patience
by yuzuki.no.miko
Summary: Chocolat stared at Pierre’s icy blue eyes. “What are you doing?” She hissed. “Something I should have done when you and I became King and Queen.” He whispered to her ear making her yelp. “Didn’t you promised to be mine?” Chocolat x Pierre.M Oneshot :3


**Patience  
**_Chocolat x Pierre fan fiction story_**  
**by Yuzuki-chan

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Chocolat stared at Pierre's icy blue eyes. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "Something I should have done when you and I became King and Queen." He whispered to her ear making her yelp. She locked her emerald eyes on his and saw his grin. "Didn't you promised to be mine?" Chocolat x Pierre. M for citrus. 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sugar sugar rune!~ I'm merely a fan of this anime.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my beta reader, Mitsuki-chi (xXmoonlight angelXx) for helping me on my first fan fiction story. Also, I dedicate this to my little sister Miyuri-chi. I'd also like to thank those people who will read this story. Also, I'd like to tell you that there'll be some lime here as well as CxP and hints of Vanilla x Houx. Thanks for picking this story and please enjoy reading minna!!

**Editted on:** _Dec.19,2009_

--xoxo--

Chocolat yawned as she walked on the school corridor with Vanilla. She heard her blonde friend giggled at what she had done. She looked at her best friend with a curious look on her face.

"Anything funny Vanilla?" She asked the blonde and grinned. She placed her arms above her shoulders and clasped her hands together.

"Nothing Chocolat. I just think you haven't changed even though you're the Queen of the Magical World now." Vanilla teased her and giggled once more.

Chocolat pouted and sighed. "Don't remind me about that Vanilla. You know how much I dread taking these Queen lessons every day. If it's not teacher Robin who's training me, it's the personal maids your mother sent. I don't really have time to relax anymore." She whined.

Vanilla smiled at Chocolat and uttered, "Well… we can go to an ice cream shop today before we go home if you like." She suggested.

Chocolat's emerald eyes shone with glee at what Vanilla suggested. "Really?" Vanilla nodded and smiled wider. "Yey!!!" She jumped with joy and grinned wide at the thought of eating ice cream.

"Glad that did the trick." Vanilla uttered as they walked passed the garden. Then she noticed Chocolat stopped walking so she halted as well. She looked at her best friend and said, "Chocolat?"

Vanilla saw how Chocolat smiled at her sweetly and uttered, "Thanks Vanilla."

The blonde placed a hand on her lips as she giggled. "It's the least I can do for the Queen."

Chocolat blushed at what her best friend said. "Hey!! Don't tease me!! Geez!!!"

"Alrighty, I won't." Then the blonde turned around and started walking towards their destination. Even though Chocolat couldn't see her friend's face, she knew she was still smiling.

She couldn't help smiling helplessly at her friend's attitude and shook her head. Then she followed Vanilla and started walking. But before she could leave the corridor in the garden, her eyes caught something… or rather someone.

She stopped walking and stared at the person that caught her attention. In one particular tree, there stood a blonde haired male looking at one tree branch. There, she realized that he was looking at one of the nest where two blue birds laid. She stared at him silently and admired his features. His white creamy skin matched his tossed blonde hair. Then his icy blue ices looked cold and mysterious but then she knew better that they were not. After that her eyes went to his lips, broad shoulders and hands. She was hypnotized by the sight and felt her cheeks heat even more at what she was doing. Luckily Vanilla's voice snapped her out of her day dream.

"Chocolat?" Vanilla uttered her name and looked at her with worry.

"Right!" Chocolat replied and laughed dryly. "Sorry Vanilla for spacing out." She apologized and reassured her best friend not to worry.

Unknown to Chocolat, the blonde had noticed her presence when she first stepped on the garden with her friend. He just let her eyed on him freely as she wished. Too bad though… if Vanilla didn't call her attention, he would have locked his eyes on her emerald ones. Then she would have been even more embarrassed at what she was doing.

He couldn't help smiling at the thought of Chocolat flustering in front of him. He was glad he was alone or else someone would think he had lost his mind.

Then he stopped and looked at where Chocolat had left. But then, he couldn't help missing her. The two of them haven't exactly shared sometime together ever since she had become the new Queen of the magical world. And somehow, it pained him. They had promised to be together since their hearts were joined but then… being away from her had brought loneliness back to his heart. He sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't feel sad. He told himself that and took a few steps towards the corridor.

He knew Chocolat's heart was his and only his. And yet, he still yearns for something else.

And he knew what it was but still he chose to ignore it.

He knew what mattered to Chocolat and he wouldn't force her to do things against his will. He promised not to hurt her once more. But then, was it okay to hurt himself in exchange?

He sighed and shook his head. No, Chocolat happiness comes first before his.

--xoxo--

Chocolat was ready to go to an ice cream shop with Vanilla when she was called by someone. It was the president of the high school department. Her name was Yurika.

"I need to ask something from you, Miss Kato. It is regarding with the prince's current condition." The blonde uttered to Chocolat with a weak smile.

"Pierre?" Chocolat answered and tilted her head. "Is there anything wrong with him?" She asked.

"Actually he's feeling a little down today. Perhaps you know how to cheer him up. We've done what we can but then…" She looked at the red haired female with a serious expression on her face.

Chocolat felt a little tensed under her gaze and nodded. "Okay. If you feel I can help, why not." She answered to Ruka and wryly smiled. "Although I may do nothing special."

"It doesn't matter what you do." The blonde uttered and turned around. "He's at his office. You do know how to go there right?" She nodded and Ruka smiled. "Alright. Good luck then Miss Kato." With that she left and bowed at Chocolat.

After their conversation, Vanilla walked up to Chocolat and asked her what happened.

Chocolat decided not to her best friend and lied, "She wants to meet me at her office. Sorry Vanilla, looks like I can't come with you." She apologized to Vanilla and bowed.

Vanilla slightly smiled and answered, "Don't worry. I understand. I'll go home early today."

Chocolat clasps her hand together and apologetically looked at her friend. "I'm really sorry Vanilla." Then she left her best friend and walked towards the high school department.

Vanilla looked at where her best friend left and sighed. She knew where she was going to. But then even if she knew, she wanted her best friend to enjoy sometimes. Plus, she knew her friend and Pierre haven't been together again after the coronation day. She knew that Chocolat wanted to meet Pierre and be with him. Even if Chocolat would conceal her feelings, she had read her mind as it was an open book. She only hoped that she would be happy with Pierre and that Pierre wouldn't hurt her friend.

Then after a while she heard someone muttered close to her face, "Where is Chocolat going, Vanilla?"

Vanilla let out a small yelp as she felt the hot air caress her ear and blushed as she looked at the owner of the voice. It was their childhood friend and personal guard Houx.

She looked at him with cheeks flushed as she uttered, "S-she was called by our teacher." She was stuttering and her voice was squeaky but she hoped he didn't notice. She was bad at lying and didn't want to lie to anyone but then, for her friend, she would do anything.

"I see." Houx easily believed what she said and smiled. "Did she say how long it would take?"

"N-no… B-but she told me to go on without her." Still blushing, she spoke and looked at him.

"Okay. Let's go then." He uttered and smiled at her.

"Eeeh?" She couldn't believe what he said.

"You didn't expect me to let you go home all by yourself didn't you?" he uttered and took her bag away from her hands. "Want to go to an ice cream shop before going home?" He suggested at her and grinned. "I have to go shopping today for breakfast tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me?" He asked her. "That is, if you're not too busy taking hearts from them." He pointed at the guys in her class.

Vanilla shook her head and shyly said, "I don't mind going home with you."

Houx smiled boyishly that made Vanilla's heart slightly jump. "Alright." He uttered and walked. She followed him and nodded. As she walked beside him, she couldn't help wonder why her heart skipped a beat when he smiled.

She looked at him and wondered. _what were these feelings she was experiencing?_

She thought about it and decided to ask Chocolat about it later. After all, she guessed that Chocolat would tell her about something good today.

--xoxo--

Chocolat knocked on Pierre's door and opened it slightly. There she saw Pierre sitting in his chair. He had his eyes closed so she guessed he was asleep.

She was about to leave him in peace when she heard him utter, "Leaving so soon?"

His cold voice echoed in her head that made her stop and looked at him. She opened the door wider and said, "Sorry for disturbing you." Her cheeks were pink as she looked at him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her face. "It's quite alright. Is there anything I can do for you my Queen?" His gazed scrutinized her features as she stood before him.

"Um… well, I was wondering if you were okay." She uttered and tried to be oblivious of his gaze.

"I'm fine. Thank you for caring, Chocolat." The way he said her name almost made her knees go weak.

Chocolat tried to conceal her feelings and looked away. She placed a hand on her head and scratched her hair. "You should also thank Yurika-san, she was worried about you too."

"Ah… I see. I should probably. After all, she's the reason why you visited me right?" He smiled at her and said.

"Yeah, I guess." She answered briefly. After what she said, she heard the creaking of the floor and the sound of the chair moving. She looked at Pierre and saw he was walking towards her. She locked her gaze on to his and asked, "What is it?" Her cheeks flushed pink as he was only a few meters away from her. She took a step back and he took a step forward. Soon her back touched the wall and she stared at him with wonder.

"I'm pretty much hurt and offended by your words, my Queen." He spoke to her and stopped walking. He touched a few strands of her hair and kissed it.

"What? I don't get it." Chocolat reasoned out to him and looked at his blue eyes. Her cheeks burned as he stared straight to the eye. Then he saw how his hand shifted from her hair stands then to her cheek.

As she looked at him, his hand caressed her cheek like a feather. She tried to get away from him as he did that but then his other hand caught in the way. He placed his hand on her side to stop her from escaping. Right there, she felt cornered like a little rabbit. She looked at him and tried to change her embarrassment with anger as she spoke.

"Let me go Pierre." She hissed at him with her cheeks still red.

"No." He firmly said and smiled at her. He continued touching her cheek with his free hand. Then it roamed to her ear, neck and finally stopped at her lips. The moment his finger touched her lips, she felt a thousand bolts ran through her body. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sensation slowly creeping to her mind.

He leaned his face closer to hers. His eyes lingered in her face and examined her expression. He smiled wider at her red face and decided to tease her even more.

"You seem to like my company Chocolat. I don't want you to be lonely without me…" He whispered seductively to her ear. She slightly jumped at what he did and he liked that reaction of hers. He decided to continue his teasing and blew onto her ear. Chocolat purred at what he did and shook her head. He grinned evilly and licked her ear. Then he bit her earlobe.

"No…" Chocolat moaned in protest. "Please don't… Pierre."

He continued licking and nibbling her as he said "Don't what Chocolat?" Then his lips went lower and licked her creamy white neck. She squirmed under him and placed her hands on his chest trying to stop him. He took her hands away and grabbed them. He placed them above her and pinned her to the door. He smiled down at her and continued what he was doing. His lips soon found hers and he closed the gap between them. He kissed gently and she moaned in pleasure.

This boosted his confidence and he continued kissing her. Then his lips went lower and his free hand found her hips. He placed his hand on her side and caressed it. Chocolat jumped at what he did and grumbled.

He smiled at her and whispered into her skin, "You don't like this Chocolat?"

Pierre's hot breath on Chocolat's skin made her go crazy. Her mind was already confused at what he did earlier and now, her mind was even cloudier. She hazily looked at his beautiful face and called his name, "Pierre…"

He lightly bit the portion where her neck joined her shoulder and she couldn't help moan at what he did.

"Chocolat." He called her back as his had travelled south like his lips.

Chocolat's lower abdomen burned as he called her like that. She gasped when his hand grazed over one of her thighs and his lips kissed her neck. Then she felt him stop and she looked down at him. She realized that he was waiting for her reaction.

Chocolat stared at Pierre's icy blue eyes.

"What are you going to do Pierre?" She hissed.

"Something I should have done when you and I became King and Queen." He whispered to her ear making her yelp.

Then she felt his hand cupped the garment overing her core under her skirt. She looked at him with fear and anticipation.

Something told her that this was wrong but then when his finger traced her core; all her reason crumbled to pieces. She moaned in half-protest and pleasure as he did that.

Her sweet cries added more fuel to Pierre's burning desire for her. It had been long since she had been alone with him and he couldn't help his urge to completely take her as his. He slid the garment covering her lower lips away and touched her core directly. Chocolat mewed and panted. He kissed her passionately and inserted his tongue inside her mouth. He searched her mouth and their tongues raced as they kissed. At first, Chocolat was lost but she was a fast learner. She easily learned how to catch up with him. He smiled and cut their kiss.

Then he heard her whisper to him, "I'm not ready for that yet Pierre."

She locked her emerald eyes on his and frowned. His eyes showed pain as he looked at her. "Didn't you promise to be mine, Chocolat?"

She innocently looked at him and said, "But aren't I yours already?"

She remembered the time she saved Pierre from the Ogre King and the promise that their hearts would be entwined forever.

As she said that, the smile on his lips completely disappeared.

She was right.

He had almost lost all his reason because of his desire.

He kissed Chocolat's forehead and released her hands. Chocolat looked at him with curiosity. He took a few steps backward and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Of course Chocolat, we are forever bounded." After that he turned around and walked towards his desk. He picked up his bag and looked at Chocolat. "Where are your things Chocolat? I'll walk you home."

Chocolat's eyes widened at his proposal and answered. "It's in my classroom."

Pierre beamed gently and walked towards Chocolat. When they were face to face, he pulled her hand and opened the door. They went out of the room and walked towards her classroom.

Somehow, Chocolat can't help feeling regret about what just happened in Pierre's office. She knew what could have happened in that secluded room. But then, she'd be a hypocrite if she told herself she didn't enjoy it.

She looked at Pierre's back and softly sighed.

He noticed her gaze and stopped. He looked at her and asked, "What is it Chocolat?"

She slightly beamed as her cheeks turned pink. "I just wanted to say thank you for ..." She paused and looked away. "You know."

He couldn't help teasing her once more at her cute expression. He grinned and placed her hand close to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and stared at her honest emerald eyes. Then he mouthed near to her skin, "I would not do anything that you wouldn't like Chocolat. No matter how it pains me, I will be patient."

She looked at him and beamed. She tip toed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Pierre."

And for Pierre that was enough. Her smile, her presence and her love. That was all he needed. She was all he needed. _Only her._

_Patience is still a virtue._

He told himself as he walked side by side with Chocolat.

--xoxo--

A/N: what do you guys think? Actually, I wanted this to be a little bit longer but then... I was stuck in the middle. I know it sucked. But please do leave reviews and feedbacks. Thanks!!~ ^_^ :3


End file.
